Secrets
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: For once, Tony Stark was at a loss for what to say to that. He had not seen, nor spoken to Emiko Higurashi in almost nineteen years. Not that he was counting. Running a hand through his hair, he cleared his throat and took a swallow of the drink Jarvis brought him. "This is Tony. You forget the time difference?"
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

_A.N. I have been reading quite a few Inuyasha/Marvel crossovers and I must write one. Why? Cause that's how my brain works. SilverontheRose can be credited for this particular avenue of thought. I own nothing. _

"Mr. Stark, you have an incoming call, marked urgent," a crisp electronic voice sounded, cutting through the billionaire's sleep and stirring the two women beside him.

"Jarvis, I have two very tired guests, and I'm not my usual perky self either. If it's SHIELD, give it to Bruce." The other scientist was almost certain to still be moving around the lab despite it being, a cursory glance told him, three in the morning.

Lowering his volume so as not to disturb the sleeping guests the male mentioned anymore, Jarvis did not allow him to go back to sleep. "Please, Sir, the call is of utmost personal importance. Mr. Banner would not be spoken to, even if I offered her."

Groaning, the sleep deprived playboy crawled out of bed, avoiding the sleeping beauties. Walking out into the hall, he made his way to the living room and flopped on the couch. "This better be good Jarvis. Now who is it?"

"Emiko Higurashi." Without waiting for further action, he flicked the screen up, showing him satellite footage of the woman, sitting on her porch with the receiver next to her face, looking drawn and... Were those sake bottles next to her?

"Stark-san... Anthony?" her voice came through, hesitant and a little slow. On the screen, the unknowingly watched woman shifted nervously.

For once, Tony Stark was at a loss for what to say to _that_. He had not seen, nor spoken to Emiko Higurashi in almost nineteen years. Not that he was counting. Running a hand through his hair, he cleared his throat and took a swallow of the drink Jarvis brought him. "This is Tony. You forget the time difference?" He was a tad sarcastic in tone.

"Kami-sama..." She lapsed into japanese a moment, the image on the screen showing her rubbing her eyes.

Despite her tired features and obvious intoxication, he had to admit she looked good, especially considering she was older than him. "Look, Emiko, I don't know if you just had a rough day and needed to unwind, but it's three in the morning here. Catch up with me at a decent hour." He could see the sun was set in the sky for about six in the evening-She would still be up in a few hours, wouldn't she?

"I'm sorry about that, I really am." Her accent was thicker, the more distressed she was. She stopped and picked up her sake, instead of drinking it, splashing it in her face, likely to try and force herself to focus. "Look, I really am sorry, Anthony. Calling like this was the only way I could make the call though."

Amused at her unwittingly entertaining actions, the male wondered what could possibly be making her act this way. It had been a long time, sure, but he remembered her well enough to know this was totally out of character. Or at least it had been. "Well, as flattered as I am that you have to get up the courage to merely call me, I think we're past the whole relationship idea. I'll drop by for sex next time I'm in Japan though."

Sputtering and cursing in her native tongue, she knocked over a bottle as she got to her feet. "You listen here, Anthony, I am not a-a butt call!" she shrieked at him, her lack of ability to use english slang making it more comical than she could fathom.

Snickering, he sipped his drink and watched her on the monitor, almost ready to forgive her the call after the entertainment she provided in these early hours. "Well, if you're not offering me your butt, what are you calling for? If I'm all that's in your address book, that's pretty sad, Emiko."

"Anthony, please be quiet. It took a lot of sake and more nerve to call, but there's something you deserve to know. Something I planned on never telling you, or her for that matter... Anthony, you have a daughter. She's eighteen now, but she's in the hospital. She's had a very rough go at things and she is badly hurt. Anthony, she might die, and I thought you deserved to say goodbye." Her voice cracked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Well and truly at a loss, he set his glass down. "You expect me to believe that I fathered your child and you're just now calling me. Look, how much is her treatment?" Perhaps she was just hitting him up for money?

"Anthony, I had a husband and he forgave my indiscretion and loved her as his own-Why would I have told you? You were such a child, and you still are. But she's very, very hurt and she might die. You should know. You should know her if you want the chance, even if it's brief. She's at Tokyo hospital, room 142. Even if you don't believe me, you could go just for a paternity test. They have plenty of her blood handy. Whatever you decide, do it quickly." With that, she hung up.

In shock, the billionaire merely watched the woman he'd had a brief affair with once upon a time. He watched her wipe her eyes and stumble inside before her father-in-law returned to take her away... Probably to the hospital.

"Tony, come back to bed," a seductive voice called.

Sudden discomfort hit the male as he realized the two women in his bed really weren't much older than his supposed daughter. "I've got some work to do, Ladies. Jarvis, make taxi arrangements."

x~x~x

"So... We're headed to Japan so you can meet your dying eighteen year old daughter who you had no clue about prior to this drunken phone call." It was a statement, but Bruce's expression may as well have been a question mark.

"It may sound, alright, it does sound crazed., but the woman was honestly one of the most sincere people I ever met. Aside from me, she never seemed to sin in her life. Now, I've looked up the girl and she has a history of illness and injuries. Broken ribs, fingers, bruises... Overall, apparently Saito Higurashi did not stick around long enough to teach his kids to fight. And now... Well, I hacked into the records. She might very well die. Ribs punctured her lung, shattered femur, internal bleeding, possible brain damage from trauma and oxygen deprivation." Overall, he hoped it was a lie and she wasn't his kid.

"If she's your daughter, and she dies..." The scientist frowned. Since Pepper had quit and gotten married, his friend had been a wreck. Finding this out just looked like a world of more pain. If she was his child, she was going to die, and how would he take that? But if she wasn't, he would likely be enraged at this Emiko woman and be even less likely to trust people, and quite possibly make him even more a lech out of lacking respect for women.

"I don't even know her." Tony shrugged as if he didn't care, but internally, he was really rather uncomfortable with the whole idea. He was not father material, and that was proven in that he was not even alerted to this girl's existence until the last minute.

Knowing his friend was far more troubled than he let on, he sighed. "Are you going to go in and see her first or collect DNA for testing purposes?"

"I'll go in and collect the sample myself, from her." Beyond science, he felt the irrational need to _see_ her, see if she looked like him. He knew phenotype and genotype were not necessarily in direct correlation, yet he still felt that distinct need to appraise her that way. "She has a brother-Half brother, if it's true."

Almost groaning, he knew his best friend was agonizing a bit. She had gone on to have a second child with her husband, Tony probably seeing it as a sort of cover up, a way to legitimize the family. "And the father left them?"

"Nope. Dead." Which was an even heavier insult. If she was his child, not only was he thought inferior to Saito Higurashi, which he could understand, in the fatherhood sense... But he was also considered a less viable option than no father at all.

Giving his friend a reassuring pat on the back, he opened his laptop, ready to look at whatever Tony had sent him. Whenever he hacked a database, he had a tendency to show him anything science related.

x~x~x

Steady beeping showed the patient's heartbeat, surprisingly strong given the severity of her condition. Technically, you weren't supposed to have visitors in the ICU. However, Tony Stark was not known for rule compliance.

"Doesn't look a damn thing like me." Without waiting for a response, the wealthy man walked over to the petite and broken girl. His stomach churned a little as he looked at her face. She was in obvious pain, despite her lack of consciousness. Trying not to think about it, he took out a q-tip and swabbed the inside of her mouth, dropping the sample into the portable DNA analysis machine he had brought. It would still take an hour. He sat silently on the side opposite the girl's mother.

"Kagome has blue eyes." The Higurashi matriarch let out a slow sigh. "She's as adventurous as her father. She isn't very skilled in math or science-She excels at more creative endeavors. I always thought it was terribly ironic."

"How did she get this way? For that matter, why has she been in and out of hospitals since she turned fifteen?" He turned disapproving eyes on her. He avoided asking her the questions that had been left unanswered between them.

"I told you-She has your flare for adventure. I've seen the papers, the news... Well, Kagome got mixed up in something just as dangerous." Sighing, regret shined in the petite woman's features.

"Okaa-san..." The voice was weak, barely rasping as she let out a low whimper, reaching for the woman. Briefly, she seemed to spot the American man with confusion in her eyes.

Shocked that she was even awake, Emiko went to her daughter, stroking her hair and speaking to her in quiet Japanese. When her daughter began to speak back, they seemed to tense and speak quieter despite their foreign audience.

A doctor came in and ushered both of them out to speak with his mysteriously conscious patient. It was the first time she had been awake since coming here.

Emiko lingered, watching through the clear glass before they closed the blinds. It hurt to know, but after bringing her daughter here a few times, there were those on the staff who suspected her of child abuse.

"That was unexpected." Tony eyed the woman, very surprised by the turn of events. He still had time left on the test, and it appeared she was doing better than he'd thought. "I'll be back." Waving haphazardly, he walked away, tapping his earpiece. "Jarvis, translate what was recorded."

"Yes, Sir. Two voices, female, Japanese to English.

" '_Mother...'_

'_Kagome, oh my god, I'm so happy to see you awake? What happened? Is it over?'_

'_Yes, Mama. It's over. For them anyway... Inuyasha is dead, I don't even know about the rest.'_

'_The jewel of four souls?'_

'_Inside... With me... Always.'_

"Translation complete," the electronic voice finished.

Frowning, Tony tapped the earpiece to leave the voice silent until needed again. The translation left him extremely curious. At least one person was dead and maybe more. And there was a jewel. Weird name, but a jewel. It vaguely sounded familiar, but did that mean the girl was some sort of thief? Was that what Emiko meant about adventure? Shaking off his questions, he opted to go back to his hotel room.

x~x~x

" 'Higurashi Kagome, exceptionally bright. Waste of talent.' Wow, her teachers all seemed to know she could do better," Bruce commented as he went through the files Jarvis had hacked and translated for him. His friend had been silent, doing research without much comment. "So, are you going to do the test?"

"Already have," he replied easily, though he was inwardly cringing at the admission.

"So, she's not yours?" the more sedate male asked. His eyes were soft though, his manner gentle. He was here for the other man if he needed him.

Setting the computer aside, the normally jovial billionaire was actually a little embarrassed. For once, he was frightened of a test result. It had to be the first time. Even when he had performed tests to make sure his electric heart still worked, there had never been this sort of anxiety. Finally, he sighed. "I did the test..." Looking at the portable device he'd used, he almost wished he'd not brought it. "I haven't looked at the results yet."

Leaning forward, his eyes were a little wide. "Wait, how long have you had the results?" In all their time together, he had never known the business tycoon to shy from anything. Be it a fight, an impossible invention, or even the challenge of a woman or women, he had never seen Tony Stark avoid something like this.

"Since a half hour after I got back." Shaking off his nerves, he pulled the piece of paper out. His eyes wouldn't focus though. He crumpled it up and threw it at his friend childishly.

Rolling his eyes, he straightened out the crinkled paper and licked his lips. "Tony... You're her father." Not certain what else to say, he stood and walked over, squeezing his shoulder firmly. After a moment, he went towards their kitchenette to get something to eat.

For some reason, he wasn't surprised. Emiko really was a very honest woman for the most part. It was illogical, but he almost felt like he'd known this would be the result from the second he heard. Yet... "How did this happen?"

Setting a cup of tea and a scone before his friend, he smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "It's a wonder it doesn't happen more if you're not certain of that."

Giving a very half hearted chuckle, the man shook his head. "Clearly, you don't know my reputation."

The smile fading, he sat across from him again. "How _did_ it happen? I've been reading up on her. Emiko Higurashi is... Well, not your type. She's the daughter of a shrine keeper, who married into a family of shrine keepers. I see you visited Higurashi Shrine when you were young, but how did you go from one visit to fathering a child with a married woman?"

Sighing, he rubbed his face. "I'd just started to take over the company. Some of my advisors thought it would be a good idea to show a 'soft' side. So, when I went to Japan to make a little business transaction, it was suggested I sample the local flavor in a way I normally wouldn't. Shrines, temples, museums, ect. I wound up on that shrine and I was bored out of my mind. Her father-in-law was giving the tour, I had a translator. She was just sweeping up and, I'll admit, thought she was hot. Older than me, attractive-Then she corrected my translator."

At the grin, Bruce couldn't help but think he had a definite type with the correcting thing. He liked smart women, women who didn't take a lot of crap. "And?"

"I told my translator to take a hike and convinced her to come along. Her father-in-law wasn't too happy-apparently he knew my reputation-but she did a much better job of it. Asked her out, she turned me down.

"After that, I went back every couple weeks, always finding an excuse to go to Japan. I think I was hung up on the fact that she was not interested. Even met her husband briefly. One day, I came by and she was alone. She had a bruise on her cheek and I asked her how she got it. She cried and clung to me and... Well, she was no innocent shrine girl anymore." The memory was fleeting. "Saito Higurashi came barging in, beat me up, yelled at his wife, and told me to never set foot near her again. Turns out, they'd had a fight over fertility testing as she hadn't managed to get pregnant and he resented the idea that it could be him. The bruise was from her falling down the stairs, verified by satellite, and I'd walked in at just the right moment to take advantage."

Eyes wide, the other scientist realized the implication. "He knew... He knew it was yours before she was even born. But what about the younger kid-Souta?"

"Six years of constant trying, I suppose." Sighing, he shook his head. "I have a kid."

x~x~x

"You know, I should probably, as a father, be concerned that my daughter is surrounded by men, some of them my age," the American quipped as he stood beside the Higurashi matriarch, observing their child through the glass. She was surrounded by males, one of which was Inuji Tsukino, head of Tsukino Inc, and someone he did business with. Stranger still.

Chuckling, Emiko shook her head. "Considering the youth you had, I'd think our daughter would have to have inherited some charm." Her eyes softened a little. "You gave me a great gift, in her. Saito and I... Well, we may very well have split up, if not for you. It was odd, but seeing us together showed him how much he loved me. He realized that our fights, they were meaningless. Then I was pregnant and... Well, he was happy we had a child. He refused to even acknowledge that she wasn't his. He gave her his name without hesitation, and we remained together. We tried for another and eventually, we had Souta. He died though. Kagome was already six years old, grieving her father, another baby on the way... I didn't have the courage, nor the strength, Anthony."

Part of him was angry with her, immensely so. She had never contacted him, left him without a clue that he had a child, given that child another man's name and even now referred to him as such. Yet, he wouldn't have been a good father. He was young, brash, and even now, he doubted any such paternal patterns in himself. "What is she involved in? When she woke up, you two talked about the 'shikon no tama', the legend your shrine tells. She said it was inside."

"You've picked up Japanese?" she asked, clearly surprised he had a clue what they had been saying.

"While that would be useful, I didn't-I have enough money to pay translators." Or build and program them, in the case of Jarvis. He flashed her a cocky grin and suddenly it was years ago, him the arrogant young tycoon and she the beautiful, mature, yet vulnerable woman.

"It only works once." Smiling a sad smile, the older female stood on the tips of her toes to peck his cheek. "Now, I've told her about you. You just need to go introduce yourself."

A moment passed before he realized she had dodged his inquiries about the jewel and what his not so new daughter was involved in. He sighed and after a long pause, he barged right in. "Hello Tsukino, random guys, I need to talk to that very charming, remarkably healing young woman." Deciding to just go with his typical greetings, he glanced, a tad worried at her reaction, to his daughter. Still sounded bizarre.

"Stark, what business do you have here?" the white haired male demanded, his tone emotionless though his stance was protective.

Tense, the injured woman spoke in quick, quiet Japanese to him. She then turned her attention to a young man a few years older than her with orange hair. They had a quick exchange as well.

Much to his discomfort, all but Tsukino gave her a hug, a light squeeze or even a peck on the cheek before filing out. He grabbed a now unoccupied fold out chair and spun it around before sitting in it. "So... Speak English?"

"I do." Her accent was thicker than her mother's but not overly so. Her eyes roved over his face, studying. She gestured to the laptop to the side. "So... You're Iron Man?"

"Yep. And you're my daughter, with a ton of secrets and friends in high places to cover up for you. Though I have to say, Tsukino would've probably brought the doctors to you so as to avoid the whole hospital records thing. Though I am grateful-makes snooping so much easier when there's a paper trail, or an e-trail, preferably." He appraised her curiously. "Not that I wanted you to, but I was only brought in on this little secret cause your mother thought you were dying. So... Care to explain the rapid recovery?"

"Not really," the miko admitted with a tilt of her lips. She took in a deep breath and reached for her cup of water, sipping it thoughtfully. "You're biologically speaking, my father. But Higurashi Saito raised me until I was six. I don't know you, and if I don't know you, I can't trust you. You've already proven that you would violate my privacy to satisfy your curiosity. If you are interested in getting to know me, then I would like to try as well. You will have to actually work for it though, Mr. Stark."

"Well, how about when you're recovered, you come stay with me awhile?" When she shook her head, he pouted. "A weekend?" Sighing dramatically at her denial, he looked thoughtful. "Dinner?" At her nod, he smirked. Of course she'd be stubborn and difficult... She was his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2 Questions

_A.N. Yeah, intended this as a oneshot, but everyone seems pretty excited about it and I have ideas for it, so Secrets will be extended, my intention being a four to fiveshot. I own nothing. Italics mean Japanese being translated to Tony._

"She doesn't want to be declared my heir." Glaring at nothing in particular from what one could see with his face on the monitor, the tycoon was at a complete loss for what to do. Who turned down being the heir to a billion dollar industry? Or a trust fund for that matter?

"Well, give it time, Tony. She's only known about you a month and you've had what a meal per week since?" Not looking up from the microscope, he adjusted the lens before taking a few notes.

"Because _she_ won't allow more." Deeply annoyed, he paced on and off screen. "I've been here the entire time, running the company from Japan, you there in my stead and she refuses to do more than share a meal once a week!" Throwing up his hands dramatically, he flopped on a chair and stared into the screen at his researching friend.

"So, why did you offer her the title as heir?" Looking up from his tasks, Bruce leaned against the table and looked at his friend through the camera. "You knew she wasn't letting you in yet, so why bring it up?"

"I thought maybe she would realize what I had to offer as a father if she could see what she inherited." He was playing with a rubix cube, solving it and then scrambling as he spoke, without looking. It was perhaps irrational to the highest degree, but he felt a need for her to accept him as a father. And stop calling him Mr. Stark.

Wiping his face with a shake of his head, the Hulk vessel looked at his friend like he was an idiot. "You do do realize you essentially tried to use your money to impress your daughter, the same way you would to seduce a woman into your bed, right? Are you not seeing how screwed up that is? That aside, I could have told you it wouldn't work. You need to connect to her emotionally, earn her trust. I mean, you admitted the only reason you wound up with Emiko was because of an emotional vulnerability. You could have been replaced with any guy in that moment, as she just wanted to feel desired and loved."

"Thanks for that, Bruce, you're a very reassuring friend-And I assure you, no man can stand in for Tony Stark." The green guy had a point though. Like mother like daughter. He'd been so focused on how she might be like him, he'd almost disregarded that she'd been raised by his one-time lover who was far more... Emotionally driven than he was. Evident by her selection of her husband over him. From a purely fiscal point, he was an excellent provider and a paternity suit would have had her set for life.

Chuckling at his ego, he shook his head. "I'm not talking about sexual prowess and you know it. Look, it's lunchtime there, right? Just go to the Shrine and ask to have lunch with her. Or tea. She loves tea." He'd learned that in the ever so brief meeting they'd had. She made excellent tea, very natural and soothing. She had even given him some of the special blend.

Frowning at the other male, he leaned back in his chair. "You need to sleep soon." He shut off the monitor, ending the call.

Checking the time, the other scientist was inclined to agree. Packing it in for the night, he yawned and started towards his bed.

x~x~x

Walking up the shrine steps, the American was hopeful that he could tempt his daughter into coming out with him. Lunch somewhere else. Away from the old man who glared at him constantly and the kid who, while entertaining, tended to bug him with questions and hero worship. Flattering, but he'd rather have it from his kid.

A breeze came down, bringing with it familiar voices in Japanese. Turning on Jarvis, he had him set up to translate conversation automatically now.

"_-the community is really in an uproar over all this. Mama, please let us take you into protective custody."_ It was a male voice, pleading and protective.

"_I am not going to go into hiding. If anything, you should let me help. They're taking demons too, and if you all are still out there, than I should be too. Now, what are the leads?"_ That was Kagome's voice, quiet and comforting.

Wait... Who was calling his eighteen year old daughter 'mama'? This better not be some kinky sex thing he was overhearing. The very thought made the usually very open minded male's stomach lurch.

"_We are not alone."_ That was unmistakably Tsukino.

Realizing he'd been discovered, but not sure how, the tycoon took the last of the steps, noting idly that the wind had shifted directions, now hitting his back. "Hello! Tsukino, Mikono, and... Sasaki, right?" Since seeing them around his daughter, he'd done his research.

The orange haired one arched an eyebrow. "I don't believe I ever introduced myself to you, Mr. Stark." His arm was slung around the black haired beauty's waist and he smirked, knowing it made the other man uncomfortable. Of course, he didn't know that the miko was his mother.

"Nor have I," the mountain of a man to his left commented. "Since you already know me, perhaps it's foolish to introduce myself, but I still feel that politeness dictates it. I am Sasaki Hachiuma-Or Hachiuma Sasaki, rather, for you." He gave a polite bow.

Surprised, the American copied the bow and then straightened. "Tony Stark." He grinned at him, finding the massive man to be oddly cuddly and harmless looking. Not like his business rival or the youngster. They both oozed the same sort of steady danger he'd seen in his own comrades.

"We have business to attend to." False brown eyes stared coldly at the business man. He held an obvious dislike for him that he did not feel the need to hide. He never really had.

Mischievous green eyes sparkled at the way his old ally didn't even bother with pleasantries. Releasing the miko, he smiled and kissed her temple. "_I'll see you later, Mama."_

"Bye, Aiji," the blue eyed teen returned, answering in English to be polite to her visitor.

Not showing that there was a translation playing in the earpiece, the American waved as the three departed. "It's lunchtime and I thought we could grab a bite. There's a little place down the way that lists oden as a specialty." Of course he knew it was her favorite from eating at their home, and hoped she'd jump at it instead of getting fussy at him about her odd assortment of friends leaving. He'd wait to corner her about that.

Surprised that he was being so blase about it all considering he'd been very pushy about things so far, she frowned. He'd already chased off her friends. Sesshomaru had barely been able to stand him _before_ learning he had contributed to her birth. Shippou couldn't wait for her to tell him so he could start drinking with his 'jii-chan' and Jinenji was simply too peaceful to hang around them when their relationship was somewhat unsettled. Sighing, she nodded. "I'll eat lunch with you. Just let me get my purse."

"Feel free, but you're not paying," he replied with a grin. She hadn't chastised him for not calling. Had to mean improvement.

Rolling her eyes at his proclamation, she shook her head. Stubborn ass.

By the time the two had found their way to the little restaurant, Kagome was rather irritated with the whispers they attracted. A young woman with a wealthy American businessman, easily recognizable by his pictures in the newspapers and magazines was certainly enough to make people gossip.

The translator still active, Tony was first greatly annoyed, but then okay with it as he realized the assumption meant that the young men who eyed his daughter wouldn't be talking to her. Yes, better than dealing with them flirting with her.

"_Right this way."_ The hostess smiled politely and lead them to a booth off the side. The restaurant was surprisingly not too crowded given that it was lunch time. "_I will bring you tea and allow you time to decide."_

Glad for the more private setting, Kagome gave the older man a slight smile. "She is bringing us tea and I can translate the menu if you like."

"Oh, it's no problem," he told her with a cocky grin. "Jarvis." He took out a handheld device which scanned the menu for him. "I think I will have the gyoza."

A waitress came with a small pot of tea and two cups, pouring one for each of them. "_Have you had adequate time to decide?"_

Frozen, the miko realized with a sinking feeling that he had likely had what they had said translated. This was a ploy, taking her out of her comfort zone to interrogate her. He was still just trying to get information on her and it truly scared her to share that part of her with him so soon. He was still a stranger and she could get into a load of trouble if the wrong people knew. Psychological evaluations, blowing the cover of an entire species... Consequences were steep for her. Snapping back to attention, she ordered for them and watched the waitress go with trepidation.

"So, judging by your very awkward vibe, you figured out that I have my ways of understanding you. So, why are two businessmen and a doctor asking you to go into protective custody and how are they demons?" He held up the small computer as answer of how he had their information.

"It's none of your business, Mr. Stark." Sipping her tea, she tried to remain calm. How much did he know?

"Aiji Mikono, age 24, already running his own business, Mikono Corp, Inuji Tsukino head of Tsukino Inc, and Hachiuma Sasaki, pediatrician, who apparently kept you from getting expelled through constant doctor's notes for diseases blood work says you never had. Pretty exotic choices too-The old man came up with them, right? Your mother would have had the sense to make the selection a little less eccentric." Smiling as the waitress came back, he nodded his thanks. "Arigatou." That one he knew.

"_You're welcome."_ Smiling politely, she bowed her head and walked away.

Poking at her food, the blue eyed woman no longer felt much like eating. "You're a real asshole, you know."

"Me?" Using his chopsticks with practiced expertise, he appraised her idly and took a bite. "I am expressing fatherly concern, and you are treating me like an unwanted puppy, chasing you around. I hear people talking about you needing protection, and I'm supposed to just, what, let it drop?" He took another bite, not letting their disagreement disrupt his eating habits.

"You're not expressing 'fatherly concern', you're trying to satisfy curiosity. You're a scientist. You don't like things not making sense, so you have to poke and prod and spy until you're satisfied. And you're not my father, you contributed genetic material, nothing more. If you were a real father, you'd care about my feelings and you would respect my privacy." Standing, she turned to go.

Wrapping his hand around her wrist, he tugged her back down without much trouble, though he had a keen sense that she could have stopped him if she wanted to. "Kagome, why do you think I'm in Japan? I have a company to run, people who like me, ect in America. Why would I stay here if I didn't want to establish a relationship? Honestly, I could have all the information I wanted without even being here. Just hire some people to follow you, hack your phone lines, the works and I would know you better than you know yourself in a week." All of which had occurred to him, though Bruce assure him it was a very bad idea.

This pacified her a bit. She sighed and rested her head on the table a minute, thinking on it. "Mr. Stark..." She sat up, locking eyes with him. "Ten questions. I ask one, you ask one and we have to answer honestly. However, we get one pass a piece. Nothing too personal."

Arching an eyebrow, he grinned. Nothing was too personal for him, but he'd be nice and not point that out. "Fine, fine. Ask your question."

Taking a bite of her previously disregarded oden, she appeared to think a moment. "What's your favorite food?" She hoped to set the tone with that question, keeping it light and get-to-know-you rather than in depth or emotional.

Knowing exactly what she was doing, he decided to play along to a point. "Depends on my mood. Pretty into shawarma at the moment." Taking a drink of tea, he eyed her. "What do you do for fun?"

Wondering what shawarma was, she immediately wanted to try it just to see. "I haven't had a lot of time for fun in awhile... When I do, I like to hang out with my friends, be outdoors, sometimes read. Really enjoying the classics lately. Shonagon, Murasaki, Fujiwara..." She smiled, happy he'd backed off. "Of all the countries you've been in, which is your favorite to visit?"

"Japan," he answered quickly, offering her a smile. It was true, now. He had a kid here and she was entertaining. Plus Emiko. He might see if he could get into that bed again. "Do you have a boyfriend?" He was still wondering about the 'mama' thing and if that guy was some freak.

Saddened, the young woman immediately thought of Inuyasha. He was the closest thing she'd ever had to a boyfriend, and even he really wasn't when he was alive. Thinking of him as dead made her heart clench. "No. Never really had one."

Realizing he'd made her a little sad, he contemplated letting it go before his phone ringing settled it for him. Squeezing her hand lightly and holding up a finger, he pressed his earpiece. "You've reached Tony Stark, I really don't give a flying-" He broke off, brow furrowing.

A little surprised by the gentle gesture, the miko watched him take the call. At first his attitude was as blase as ever, but then he went quiet, a little serious. She thought that was the most serious she had seen him look.

"Okay, send me the details, I'll be there so-Fine, I assume you already know where I am." Face a little sour, he pressed the earpiece and turned to the slightly confused girl. "An acquaintance is coming to pick me up, so I unfortunately have to cut this short." Taking out the money, he signaled for the waitress and stood. "You go ahead and pay." He rested the money in her hand. "I still have eight questions, so don't forget." He winked and kissed the top of her head on impulse, ignoring the look of disapproval cast in his direction by an older couple.

"Stark, they just get younger and younger, don't they?" a redheaded woman commented as she strode in, confidence in her steps.

"You know me, billionaire playboy. Not like I never offered you," the American playfully remarked, not willing to share this little secret yet. After all, his kid wasn't even ready to call him her father, no need to go making intros.

Watching the two in surprise, the younger female couldn't help but wonder. Her stride, her manner... She was an assassin. "Next time," she told him, walking over to the counter to pay, sensing that this was not someone he wanted to introduce her to. Not like his friend Bruce. He'd brought him in immediately.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, the Russian woman simply grabbed his arm and began towing him away. "Let's go, Hefner."


	3. Chapter 3 Assignment

_A.N. Yes, yes, I'm playing favorites with this one, but it's really flowing so well, and I'm still updating other things, so it's not taking over. Anyway, I own nothing. Italics mean Japanese being translated to Tony._

"What do you expect, Okaa-san? He's Tony 'Fucking' Stark as he so loves to put it. Sooner you tell him, sooner all the awkward is over, and you two can start the whole dad/daughter bonding thing." The kitsune held his mother to his chest, stroking her hair comfortingly. While he didn't personally understand her trepidation, he knew she needed reassurance and he was happy to provide it to the woman who had offered it to him so willingly as a child.

Letting her grown son hold her, she sighed softly. "How am I supposed to know how much to tell him though? He's apparently got the resources to dig up my entire life. And oh god, with his translator thing, he heard you call me your mother."

Snickering at what the perverted male might think of that, the orange haired man kissed the top of her head. "Well, just ask him what he needs and wants to know. You've made friends with some of history's most screwed up individuals. I'm still wondering how you and Sess got all chummy. I'm sure you can get along with your family. I know I wish I could get close to my otou-san again."

Features softening, the miko pulled back to kiss his cheek. She was being selfish. Sure, he wasn't really what she expected or wanted in a parent, but he was hers and he was alive. Her little kit didn't have either of his biological parents, and had lived 500 years without her, his adoptive mother. "You're right... I just hope he doesn't think I'm crazy."

"He's Iron Man. I'm sure he's heard some stuff weirder than you. Ooh, one of the Avengers is supposed to be a Norse god. Come on, he has his resources, you have yours!" he cheered with a grin as he tugged her to her feet. He had his own research team after all.

x~x~x

"What am I looking at, exactly? Cause if this is the list of people you've screwed, you have better luck than I would've thought, Fury." Grinning, the billionaire eyed the names and pictures. "Though some of these women seem pretty old. Grandma fetish?"

"Must you act like a ten year old?" the red headed woman demanded, looking deeply annoyed by her teammate's idiotic and perverse line of questioning their leader.

Very pink, the blond man cleared his throat. "Who are these people?" He eyed the screen with a bit of wonder. There were 20 people on this list. Who would sleep with that many people? Also, there were far more men on the list...

Rubbing his scarred face, the dark skinned man seemed to be mentally chastising himself for ever assembling this team. The only thing that could make this worse was if he could contact the missing god. Finally, he let out a slow breath and nodded to the Captain in thanks for getting them back on track. "These people, Mr. Stark, are all victims of attacks that we are not capable of understanding in the traditional sense." Pushing a button, the names separated into groups of four. "All these people were taken in groups. Different locations, different social circles, same 24 hour period per four. At least one in each group of four is known to be, well..."

"Psychic. Or at least something having to do with the occult?" Bruce asked, looking at the names speculatively. When the leader narrowed his eyes, he shrugged. "The names. They're all somewhat mystical. Madame Decima, Neviah Star, Artemis Carol, Silver Raven, Iris Michaels... They're all likely adopted names, and even if they're not, they all relate to goddesses or mean something magical."

Scrunching his eyebrows together, Tony realized he was right as he glanced at the women. The oldest, Madame Decima, was obvious but all the others had some sort of tie to a mythical principle right in their name, though he imagined Bruce probably had a better idea of it. He liked that soft science crap and probably explored more. What about the men though?

"You said they were attacked, but not in a way we'd understand. What do you mean by that?" the archer of the group questioned.

"For that, I will allow the expert to take over." Sitting down, he gestured for a previously silent male to step forward.

The man held a quiet sort of dignity about him, his features dark, giving away a Native American heritage. His eyes, however, were like molten amber and held a certain wisdom well beyond his obviously few years. "My name is Atohi. The women on this list were attacked, as well as the males, all have been hospitalized and most have died within days, though there are some lingering in the realm of the living." He took the remote and pressed a button, leaving only two women and ten men.

"But what was the manner of the attack? You said 'lingering', so I imagine they were not available for interview." Green eyes flickered to the unfamiliar male questioningly, her expression a little grim.

Lips twitching into a rather dour smile, he turned back to the screen and clicked again, showing them live surveillance of the remaining victims in their hospital beds. "There are no physical injuries, no toxins of any kind have been found in the blood, absolutely no physical reason for their conditions... However, they all have extremely weak vital signs and are close to-" He stopped and watched as one of the men went into cardiac arrest before their eyes.

Fury took the remote and shut it off, expression frosting over.

"While I appreciate that this is a big time mystery, isn't this a little more suited to, I don't know, some standard issue suits?" While it was intriguing, he had his own personal mystery to solve and the potential for danger there as well.

"It gets far more unusual, Mr. Stark," Atohi told him. "You see, while the ladies are indeed of a mystic variety, all of the men are not human."

Now that caught the attention of all present. However, it was Bruce to speak up. "What do you mean they aren't human? Are you saying that they are aliens of some sort?" Of course aliens may very well have a totally different system of bodily functions. There might even be poisons they couldn't test for.

Clearing his throat, the amber eyed man shook his head. "They are of a species perhaps much older than humans. We have been called many names. The one I choose to use is Nunnehi." When they looked at him again, his features were altered, ears in elven points, canines elongated into small pointed fangs-Even his face, a crimson slash along each cheek bone, marking him as something perhaps otherworldly.

"While your fashion statements are intriguing, I'd like to know what about you makes you non-human." Tony wasn't impressed. All the changes were purely cosmetic as far as he could see, all possible through tattoos, implants and surgery, though he was curious on the type of cloaking technology used to hide them.

"I assure you, a blood test will prove that these physical traits are more than my own personal rebellion." The male was amused by the scientist's knee-jerk reaction.

"Wait, Nunnehi?" Furrowing his eyebrows, the all-American soldier seemed to be thinking about the name. "You are a 'Spirit Person'?" He flushed when his comrades gave him a strange look. "History was my favorite subject when I was a kid. There's a lot more interesting books about Indian-er Native Americans, and their beliefs now. The Nunnehi were supposed to be like immortal people, almost guardians to the Cherokee."

A smile tugged at the redhead's lips at that. It seemed very fitting to her that he would know of guardians, or 'spirit people'. He practically was one.

"Very good, Captain. Yes, that is the common translation. As I said, we've been called many names in many cultures. Some even call us demons." Mildly impressed by the super soldier's knowledge, he gave a fanged smile. "The government has often had suspicions, but we find ways to blend in, though it is more difficult in this time. However, with the recent turn of events, I find it prudent to come forward and pool our resources."

"You came forward because 20 people dropped?" Tony asked skeptically. It seemed ridiculous that someone would expose an entire community for a statistically small percentage of the population. He already had Jarvis researching though. His words had sparked a memory for him, something he overheard.

Shaking his head, the male let out a small sigh. "I came forward because I represent a portion of our people and we are sick of hiding. The manner of attack is also something that is very much a concern for us. These people are not simply in a comatose state. Their souls have been stolen from their bodies."

x~x~x

"So, we're going to Japan even though we have an assignment? Not to say that I begrudge you considering you have a family now and naturally, you'd want to protect her, but doesn't it actually attract attention to her?" the Hulk vessel asked, eying his friend.

"We are going to Japan to investigate a lead on this case, and you're coming cause Kagome likes you and might talk to you." That part stung, but it was true and they both knew it. She may have reservations about him, but she'd taken one look at Bruce and immediately seemed to offer him warmth and comfort.

"Kagome is your lead? What does your daughter have to do with this?" As he asked however, he was thinking. She lived on a shrine, and had healed at a highly accelerated rate that had given them great pause. "You think she might be in danger as a shrine maiden or even a Nunnehi?"

"Trust me, my daughter is fully human. Her friends however..." He tilted his computer so that the other scientist could see the profiles he'd built on everyone he'd seen her interact with. "They are all somewhat unusual. Their documents check out, they're completely normal, wealthy men with good standing in their communities and respected in their fields... But they're associating with my daughter, and knew her before me apparently."

Color brushed his cheeks. "She _is_ your daughter..." He barely knew the girl, but if Tony's adolescence was anything to go by, she might very well know a lot of different and seemingly way out of her social league men.

"If you're implying what I think you're implying, the other guy might be needed to save your life," the other scientist told him with a pointed look. "Also," he began, pausing to pull up articles on missing persons, "Tsukino and Mikono are both very into historical artifacts." He pulled up yet another article, this one showing the two at a museum benefit for an exhibit dedicated to Japanese lore that had strikingly similar motifs to the Nunnehi legends. "Last but not least, Sasaki was Kagome's pediatrician and backed her ridiculous excuses to stay out of school. Also friendly with Tsukino and listed as Mikono's pediatrician."

"A lot of coincidences." Brow furrowed, the other male had to admit it was pretty suspicious. "What does Emiko say?"

"That I need to earn my daughter's trust, blahblahblah..." Sighing, he closed the computer. "This has officially become an investigation though, so now the knowledge isn't just pertinent to Tony Stark the father, but Iron Man the Avenger."

"Do you have any idea how pompous you sound?" Bruce gave him a measuring look.

x~x~x

"Loki? Brother, you have been oddly quiet and the guards have expressed concern that you may be withdrawing into yourself," a booming voice echoed as a large man rounded the corner. Blue eyes softened at the sight of the slumped figure of his sibling laying on the cot. "Brother, rise. I can have a servant bring us the finest mead and we will toast to the day you are deemed ready for release! Brother?" Worry clouded when he received no response. "Brother!" He grabbed the master key and barged in, gripping his brother's shoulder.

It was not Loki he turned over though. It was a dead guard.

"Father!" the blond god roared, rushing from the jail cell, straight to the throne room.


	4. Chapter 4 Explanations

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or the Avengers. I do own any appearing OCs though. Forgot to mention that last time. Also, know I said this would be a four or five shot, but it's likely to be a bit longer. Italics mean dialogue translated to Tony._

Looking at the tv screen that was hooked up to the computer, displaying her father and his associates, Kagome had to admit she was a little impressed by their stats. And a tinge peeved at herself for not recognizing the redhead from her prior googling. "So I've met three Avengers..."

"Yup. Bromantic partner Bruce and hot Russian spy chick." He had known instantly who his mother had spoken of when they had discussed her father's impromptu departure earlier.

"Shippou, _don't_ describe their relationship that way." Shaking her head, the miko really didn't want to think of her father with the other scientist in such an intimate way. It was bad enough that he was a known womanizer, but adding males to the mix just gave her a headache.

The kitsune grinned, ready to come back with a retort when the phone rang, the screen automatically switching to webcam. "Oh... Hey Kouga."

"Shi-There's my woman!" Pleasant surprise filtered through the wolf's features as he appraised her, electric blue eyes sparkling. "Has it been 500 years already?" He grinned a bit but then sobered just a little. "Listen, Kagome, I know it will be hard for you to understand, but when I heard you were gone... Well, Ayame and I mated a little over 50 years after you were gone. I still really care about you though and I know you'll make some man happy one day-Actually, I have a son right about your-"

Twitching, Shippou had to reign in his laughter at the horrified expression on his mother's face. "She'll get over it, I assure you. Now, why did you call? And why me?" He quirked an eyebrow at the wolf youkai, knowing something had to be up. Typically, he only spoke to him when he wanted something.

Grateful to her son, the dark haired beauty schooled her features into a friendly mask of calm. "You look nervous, Kouga-kun. Are you alright?" A hint of worry entered her sapphire blue irises as he seemed to shift nervously.

"Well, I was calling you because I hoped you would be willing to tell Sesshomaru what happened. I really tried to talk the pipsqueak out of it, but you runts always think you know what's best," the older male groused, eying the kitsune as if it whatever it was was his fault. "Atohi, the 'Nunnehi' outed himself and some of his people to SHIELD."

"Nunnehi?" the human murmured, testing the word on her tongue. "What's a Nunnehi?"

Groaning, the orange haired man just shook his head. "Thanks for making _me_ the messenger." With that, he shut off the screen and ended the call, not particularly caring how rude it was or that his mother was casting a disapproving look his way. "They're sort of the Cherokee people's own take on youkai. Kouga is living in the States and he's been making alliances here and there with foreign youkai communities. Unfortunately, it seems the leader of the Nunnehi decided he wanted to expose himself to the government. Sesshomaru is going to be livid... But at least your talk with Jii-chan should be smoother."

Getting a sinking feeling in her stomach, she reached for her grown kit and clutched his hand. Exposure could mean riots, deaths, hunting... Humans did not like things they did not understand and every maternal instinct in her flared to life at the realization someone had just made the world a more dangerous place for her son. "We have to tell Sesshomaru."

"Correction, _I_ have to tell Sesshomaru and you need to go home." Calling his personal assistant, he walked her out to the car that was waiting. "You just hang tight and we'll figure this out, okay?" Kissing her forehead, he opened the door for her and leaned down to eye level once she was seated. "I love you, Okaa-san."

x~x~x

"Thank you for your hospitality, Higurash-dono," Bruce told the woman with respect, bowing his head in thanks as she presented them with a tray of tea and snacks.

Blushing faintly, the pretty Japanese woman smiled and nodded her head in return. "You are most welcome, Banner-san."

"You speak very well-I'm afraid I've never had much success in learning Japanese, but you speak English so fluently, I may have to try again just so I can give you a proper thank you next time." He smiled at her and couldn't help but think his friend's daughter had gotten most of her looks from this woman.

"_Ahem_," Tony interrupted, looking a bit like a petulant child. _He_ was the one that should be flirting-It was his title, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist... Bruce doing it just seemed so... Odd. "What I was about to say was that I really need information on Kagome and her friends. The male friends particularly."

Arching an eyebrow at her onetime lover, the older female could barely hold in a chuckle. "Seeing yourself in every boy that looks at your daughter?"

Bruce smiled a bit at that, having had a similar thought when his friend had first began telling him of his suspicions.

Waving her question off, literally, he took a sip of his tea. "No, no... Though I do want to talk about this Hojo character at some point as well, my main questions are about the strange company she keeps. It's not often you see an eighteen year old girl fresh out of high school hanging out with business tycoons."

"Tsukino-sama has been a generous supporter of this Shrine and Mikono-san handled his father's funeral arrangements here. Kagome is an enigmatic young woman. People can't help but want to befriend her. It's a quality you certainly can understand, can you not, Anthony?" Emiko replied with a smile, knowing just how to play to his ego.

Almost coughing up his tea at the way his friend's pride obviously came to the surface, the Hulk vessel hid his mirth well. She may not be a genius, but the woman certainly knew how to play her cards right and he had to applaud her for that.

"Emiko, this isn't just about me wanting to know her story, this is international security-People are dying and these guys might very well have pertinent information that-" he began, getting cut off by a shoe flung at his head.

"You..." Having just entered her home to come upon the scene of the business man pumping her mother for information, the younger Higurashi female was livid. "I can't believe you're pulling that card to try and dig up information! And-and you don't even respect me enough to ask me yourself?"

Pouting, the genius held up his daughter's shoe and handed it to her. "You weren't home and I honestly didn't think you'd tell me."

Deciding to make peace, figuring this was exactly why his friend had brought him, the calmer male stood. "Kagome, can I talk to you? I need to consult you on something." He offered her a smile, the other guy feeling oddly at peace with her near.

Narrowing her eyes at her father, the miko winced as she turned to the man with two personalities and immediately felt that need to comfort. He reminded her a little of Inuyasha, two contrasting natures in one being, one of which could be so out of control it made him turn away from the world at times. "Yes, we can talk in my room. You will stay," she added when her father began to stand.

Watching his child climb the stairs with his best friend, Tony frowned and cast a look at the Higurashi matriarch. "Are you really okay with our daughter taking a strange man up to her bedroom?"

"I believe it was you who brought him. And I trust her. In fact, I used to let her have sleepovers with her male best friends." Standing, she let him sputter as she cleaned up the table.

x~x~x

Looking about the bedroom, the American couldn't help but think she seemed pretty normal. Nothing out of the ordinary-The only thing he could say is that it lacked a lot of what he would consider standard teenage girl items. Yes, there was some pink, but there were no pop-stars or romance novels or even a whole lot of pictures. The space was comfortable, yet pretty functional and it oddly reminded him of the man downstairs.

Touching his arm, the miko furrowed her eyebrows at the small smile on his lips. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Banner-san?"

Snapping back to attention, he gave a sheepish smile. "Well, it is true we are working on an investigation. It has a lot of elements that standard science has yet to find an explanation for. We've been told about these non-human entities known as the Nunnehi. Tony also noticed the recent disappearances that began at about the same time as deaths began occurring in the U.S. If the intelligence we were given is accurate, it would be prudent to talk to the Nunnehi in Japan, but we don't even know what they would be called here. I thought, as a shrine maiden, you might have some ideas on the myths and legends?"

Caution entered her features as she evaluated him. "I'm really not familiar with this Nunnehi legend, so I couldn't speak to it. But yes, I grew up hearing many fantastic accounts of the local myths and folklore." Her tone was light, as if she thought they were mere legends.

"Well, my understanding is that the Nunnehi were immortal beings that some say protected humans and others say hurt them. I was also told they had been called demons, but I do believe they are real. What would the Japanese equivalent be?" he prodded, not pushing, but remaining focused on the point.

Slumping a little, the teen seemed like she was a bit resigned. "Listen, I know you are doing this to get information that isn't just to indulge Mr. Stark's curiosity. But this information is not just mine to give. Please respect my boundaries, Banner-san, and perhaps I will have a meeting set up in time."

Eying her stance, he finally nodded in agreement. "Alright. I'll back off and give you time. Would you like me to accompany you to dinner with your father? He's going to insist." He gave her a soft, knowing smile.

"Thank you. I would like that." She smiled and went to open the door, twitching at the image of the subject of their conversation halfway up the stairs and being held back by her grandfather and brother.

"Um... I wanted to know what restaurant you wanted to go to?" the billionaire lied pitifully.

Shaking his head, Bruce let out a slow sigh, a little irked that he was apparently not trusted. "Really Tony?"

x~x~x

A smile tilted colorless lips as the traditionally dressed miko turned murky brown eyes to the male as he stood amongst the floating orbs of her creation. "Just as you asked, Kami-sama." She bowed her head as he stepped forward.

Tilting the woman's head back, her skin cold and hard and not soft and warm as it had been in another life, the dark haired man looked into her dead eyes. "Yes... You have done everything I asked, my priestess. However, none of these have the power I need." His grip became harsh, cracking her clay facade of a face.

Jerking back, out of his grasp, she fell to her knees and inhaled sharply as one of her soul collectors brought her another spirit, the glow coating her and sealing the cracks in her face. She scowled, no longer quite so submissive. "I do all you ask of me, yet you still abuse our relationship."

Cruelty shined in the god's eyes as he looked down at her. "You are a pale imitation of a priestess. I settle for you only because the pickings have been so slim. You have made me what I've asked, yet none of them has the power you promised." He narrowed his eyes at her as gathered the many small pink spheres. "You said that it would have all the power I craved, yet all of them together hold perhaps a quarter of the power of the tesseract," he spat, enraged. "Where is the original?" He gripped her throat, flinging the glowing creatures back as they tried to approach their mistress.

Struggling for air she only needed mentally, the miko glowed faintly as she tried to ward off the angry male. She gripped his hand, the holy light doing nothing against the god she had so foolishly bound herself to. "Please... Loki-sama..."

He let her drop and stared down at her, letting the underworld's vermin bring her yet more souls to heal her false flesh. "You said the true shikon no tama is gone, but such power could not have disappeared. Tell me, truly, where is it Kikyou?" His tone was soft and deadly.

Clenching her fists in anger, she felt hate flow through her. She had been deprived of taking her love to hell and been stuck on this earth with no purpose, wandering and crumbling and feeding off the souls of the dead... And then he came with plans so grand and promises of life, she'd given in and she'd bound herself to this god, giving him a permanent path to this world. But maybe she could be free. "The shikon no tama shattered into a thousand shards and embedded themselves into my reincarnation, bonding to her soul for all eternity."

x~x~x

Anger rolled off the taiyoukai in waves as he listened to the kitsune. "That Nunnehi fool." Normally icy eyes practically glowed with red hot rage. That idiotic creature had exposed them, not just outing himself and his people but alerting them that there were "Nunnehi" by many names and in many places. He wanted to kill him, wanted to bathe in his blood as he would have in the many years passed. This Atohi had exposed a secret he had managed to keep in the years since industrialization began, the secret he had cast into myth.

Sensing that the white haired male was getting dangerously close to transformation, the kitsune let out a low, keening whine, imitating the sound of a distressed pup. It was something that had diffused him in the past, their 500 years together having bonded them in ways only canines could be bound.

Snapping from the crimson haze that had been taking over his vision, he narrowed his eyes at him before adopting his typical mask of calm. "Set up a meeting with the fool and call back the wolf and his tribe." They would not be attacked, they would not be caught unaware.

x~x~x

"So, what are your plans career-wise, Kagome?" Bruce asked curiously as they ate some of the shawarma, surprised that the teen had suggested it.

Chewing carefully and savoring the new flavors, the miko shrugged as she swallowed the bite. "I honestly have no clue. I used to think I might want to go into medicine, but I don't think it's for me." She would be far too tempted to use her powers to heal her patients and didn't want to risk exposure. "Though that does not mean that I want to go into your business, Mr. Stark."

Noting her vaguely saddened expression, the business tycoon frowned and decided to lighten things. "I believe we still have eight questions. So, what would you like to know about me, my beautiful spawn?"

"Spawn?" she choked, staring at him like he'd lost his head.

"Would you prefer seed?" Tony asked innocently, blinking as if it was nothing unusual to refer to her as such. He was obviously irked she still referred to him as Mr. Stark.

"How about we stick to given names? I'll be Bruce, you're Kagome and he's just Tony?" the third party asked, hoping to make peace between father and daughter.

Sighing, she nodded. "Alright, Tony... I guess it was my question. I'll make it one for both of you, so you're not just watching us talk, Bruce. Hm... What got you into science?"

Thinking his presence might actually be hindering them in their bonding, Bruce checked his watch. "I actually have to handle a conference call. I really enjoyed dinner though. Thank you Tony-Very nice talking to you, Kagome." He stood and offered her a polite bow before heading out to the car. He was certain Tony could find his own way back to the hotel.

Knowing that that was a blatant way of getting them alone, the miko felt a tinge awkward as he disappeared. "So... Tony, what got you into science?" she repeated.

Shrugging, he swallowed his bite of shawarma and took a sip of water. "Dad was a scientist and I was born a genius." His tone was matter-of-fact, clearly not thinking anything strange about his statement.

The blue eyed beauty twitched a bit at that statement. "You don't have a humble bone in your body, do you?"

"Uh-uh! It's my turn to ask!" the self proclaimed genius declared, grinning like a child who had just won some sort of prize. "Now, gonna just be blunt about this, has Tsukino made any inappropriate advances on you?"

Choking on her drink, the teen laughed so hard she almost cried. "You... think..." She broke down into quieter chuckles when a waitress sent her a nasty look and took a deep breath before attempting speech again. "No. Tsukino has never made any sort of 'advance' on me that would be deemed inappropriate." At least not sexually. He had certainly tried to kill her once or twice, but she doubted he had meant it in that way.

"Well, a father worries about middle aged men talking to their eighteen year old daughter. There are a lot of dirty old men out there." He would know. He was infamous for being one of them.

Finding that oddly endearing, her gaze softened a little on the man that had contributed to her birth. He truly seemed concerned and that was somewhat heartwarming. She had not had a father figure in her life since she was six years old. "Well, I guess it's my question..." She took a calming breath, deciding to officially move into a more personal area. "Did you... I mean, I know you didn't love my mother, but have you ever been in love?"

A tad caught off guard by her question, Tony swallowed thickly. "Well... Thought I was. Once. An employee. Not that important."

Reaching out, she touched his hand and squeezed it lightly. She knew this would probably look awkward to the outside world, but she didn't care. He was hurting, and she wanted to help him. Even if he was an egotistical, narcissistic, ass most of the time.

Meeting her eyes, he offered her a tiny smile and squeezed her hand in return. "So, my question then... Let's make it the same."

Having half expected this, she simply nodded. "Yes. I was very much in love with someone. He did not love me in the way I wanted, but he was a good friend to me." A certain tenderness entered her eyes, memories bubbling to the surface. "In the end... He really saved me." She smiled weakly and then snapped back to attention. "My question again. Do you believe in magic?"

"In a young girl's heart," he answered with a snarky smirk. "Though more seriously, I believe in alternative science. I think magic is just something science hasn't caught up to yet, but I do believe it can and will be explained in time-Now, back to me. What about this Mikono kid? What's the deal with you two?" He was obviously still bothered by the 'mama' thing.

Wondering if all his questions were going to be related to her male friends, she sighed. "He is family. Not by blood, but he is. There's absolutely nothing romantic between us, just a platonic love." She hoped he wouldn't press her about someone who was clearly older than her addressing her as her mother.

"_Your bill."_ The waitress bowed formally and placed the little leather booklet on the table before retreating.

A scream cut through the pleasant restaurant atmosphere, drawing father and daughter's focus off themselves.

Before any could react, strange creatures straight out of myth surged through, heading directly at the blue eyed teen.

"_Soul collectors!"_ Kagome's utterance was scarcely a gasp as she dove under the table to avoid them, yanking her father down by his legs. "Stay here!" She didn't care if he was an Avenger, this was her territory.

Blinking at the sudden role reversal, he grabbed his daughter's wrist before she could dart out from underneath the table. "Are you crazy? If anyone is going to cower under a table, it will be you, and you will watch your amazing father save the day!"

The table was flung off the two and a familiar figure reached down and gripped the miko by her hair, dragging her up. "This is your daughter, Stark? This makes the revenge all the sweeter."

"Let her go, Loki." Pure, unadulterated rage trickled into the billionaire's heart as he saw the demi-god's hand on his child.

"Who are you working with that you have _soul collectors_ working for you?" When he ignored her in favor of mocking her father, Kagome grabbed the hand that held her hair and sent a pulse of her holy energy through him.

Letting a look of surprise enter his features, the Asgardian released her on impulse. "You... That actually hurt!" There was still surprise, but a sick joy as well. "How strong you must be..." He would toss away the false priestess to have this one, this one who still managed to harm a god when part of her soul was already bound to him.

"Jarvis!" Tony commanded as pieces of metal began coming at him, his suit forming to his body as the AI used the homing beacon to bring them forward. The process was quick and he already had scanners going on his child as well as the trickster by the time it was done.

However, before a true fight could begin, there was a thunderclap. Realizing he was outnumbered, the Asgardian leveled the beauty with a hard stare. "I'll give Kikyou your regards."

Raising her hand, she sent a wave of pink energy at him, only to see his image shutter and disappear. Sighing, she turned quite pink as she looked at the suit, knowing very well her father was in there. "Erm..."

Interrupting the awkward silence, a blond male came thundering in, looking about. "Stark, you met my brother in battle? What was his g-" As if he'd been struck, the male's head went sideways, eyes landing on Kagome.

"Hey! Earth to Thunderbutt." The billionaire did not like the way he was looking at his daughter.

Dropping before the blue eyed Japanese woman, the Asgardian took her hand. "Fair priestess, I see what has drawn my brother so. Please, choose me, Thor, as your god to-"

"_Mother, really? I leave you alone for a few hours and some Norseman is already trying to make off with you?"_ Shippou stepped through the wreckage, looking a tinge amused despite the rather dire circumstances. "Stark. I will be taking custody of Kagome, thank you."

Shaking her head, Kagome pulled her hand back and stepped around the huge man to go to her son's side. "Shouldn't you be somewhere safe?"

"Okay, I'm calling a timeout! And no more touching!" Carefully plucking the teen from the orange haired male, Tony pointed at Thor next. "That goes for you too! Now let's get out of here." Using the propulsion mechanisms in his boots, he carried his daughter up into the sky. "You have some explaining to do, young lady."


	5. Chapter 5 Stark

_A.N. Yes, I know, playing favorites again, but I love this story and the ideas are flowing for it, so I'm going with it. I do not own anything. Italics are Japanese being translated to Tony, unless for emphasis._

Pouting as if he were a child, the billionaire was not at all pleased with the turn of events. First his beautiful spawn had refused to answer his questions, violating their little agreement by saying she had to ask first and she didn't. citing her original statement of 'I ask a question THEN you ask a question'. Damn Stark genes showing up at inopportune times.

It wasn't over then, of course. Then Bruce had to get in touch with him and say they were on the news because some idiot had recorded it all on their trusty cell phone camera. Which meant his stubborn daughter was now going to make international news and he would have to abduct her full time, because there was _no way in hell_ she could return to that shrine. He'd have to get security just for her family.

Last, and certainly not least, they had been met by Tsukino and Mikono at his hotel room and promptly absconded with-though truly the tycoon could have stopped it-and now they were in Tsukino's mansion. With Fury and the rest of the team, staring at him like a dirty old man. Well, Bruce wasn't.

"As much as it is detestable to this one, the present state of affairs dictates we speak in order to do this on our terms," Tsukino declared, gesturing for the blue eyed Japanese teen to come sit to his left, Mikono on his right.

"How the hell did you even get our number?" Fury asked, scowling as the male shifted to dirtier old man status in his eyes, getting a creepy vibe between him and the barely legal chick who'd arrived with his philandering team member.

The orange haired male chuckled and wagged a finger at him. "We can't reveal all our secrets. _Mama_, things have sure gotten more interesting with you here."

Natasha twitched, the only one besides Tony had understood that. "Stark, what sort of freaky shit did you do to that girl that she's got guys calling her 'mama'?"

Kagome turned bright red at the implication, sitting to Sesshomaru's left as he'd silently commanded. "What?! No, no, there's nothing like that between Tony and I!" She realized with a groan calling by his first name was not helping.

"I assure you, any odd echi-mother/son thing they have going on started _long_ before I came into the picture," the billionaire drawled, amused at the dirty look his daughter gave him.

"Echi?" the Captain asked, confused.

"Oh, Capcicle, we need to get you laid. Not my daughter, mind you, but I'm sure the bloody Widow might give you a lesson or two. Who knows, maybe Legolas there will help out, pop both your cherries in one round," Tony commented with a grin.

"Daughter? That's your _daughter_?" the blond American man gasped, looking over the pretty Japanese girl with disbelief, searching for a trace of his cocky teammate in her.

Disbelief leaked through Clint's typically cool facade at the news. "She's about eighteen, Stark. Nat and I dug into your life personally and found no trace of illegitimate children that could be verified through DNA." The spy was a tad irked if it was true-Sure they'd found more than one _claim_ but all had been disproven. This girl had never even come up.

Fury was silent for a long time. "There can't be two of them." One Stark was enough for this world.

"She's his daughter. I read the results myself," Bruce inserted, greatly amused by their clear disbelief. "And apparently a taste for the unusual runs in the line." He was itching to examine her, see what that strange light was and take a blood sample to see if it could be seen somehow in her genetic code.

Striding proudly to his ally, the blond god took a knee. "I ask pardon for my forward actions with your young. However I respectfully request you allow me to take her back to the halls of Asgard so she may find her match in a god worthy of her purity."

Blushing, Steve leaned over to Natasha. "Is he... Asking for her hand or trying to recruit her?" He really wasn't sure.

The Russian woman studied the group in silence a moment before answering. "No telling. But she if she's Tony Stark's daughter, then I think we all know how she'll be with suitors," she snorted derisively.

Still recovering from her shock, the miko jumped to her feel, furious. "You better not be implying what I think you're implying!"

However, it was not only her voice.

Shippou chortled loudly at the realization that his surrogate mother and grandfather had spoken as one. "Oh, welcome to the family, _Gramps_." Amusement colored his tone as the kitsune gathered his human mother to his chest. "Though personally, I think I deserve some credit in making her so irresistible. You can't raise a kitsune and not learn their ways."

"Raise? How could a girl her age raise you?" Bruce asked, thoughtful. He furrowed his eyebrows at the idea, processing it. "And you're a spirit fox?" he added, having been reading up on the local lore.

"Okay, how did my eighteen year old _human_ daughter mother a demon fox thing? Aren't you guys supposed to be super old?" the billionaire asked, quirking an eyebrow. If the Nunnehi legend was anything to go by, the kid was born centuries before Stark 2.0 was even thought of.

Sesshomaru inclined his head to the blue eyed beauty. "You may begin."

"With help from her lovely assistant, for seeing is believing," the cheeky orange haired male announced, his voice dramatic as he released the teen, a faint blue light around him, similar to the pink that had enveloped Kagome.

Tensing a little, Thor gripped his hammer but found the priestess at ease with it, so he did nothing.

"There was once a priestess named Kikyou." Hearing the sharp intakes of breath, the teen did not need to look to know her kit was projecting the image. "She was very powerful and one day she was approached by the leader of a group of demon slayers_._ They had discovered a very powerful object within the belly of a centipede demon. This was the jewel of four souls, a jewel so powerful it could grant any wish."

Bruce hesitantly stepped forward, touching the illusions, his hands going right through. He looked for a projector, some sort of trick, but found nothing. More foreign science...

"Kikyou did her duty and did it well. She protected the jewel from any and all threats to it. However, she was human. Her heart grew lonely, her duty consuming nearly every part of her life. Never would she have the option to fall in love or have a family. Even her sister Kaede, young as she was, was being trained to take her place if necessary.

"There was another at this time, just as lonely, but not celebrated for his way of life. He was cursed for what he was; a half demon, lower than demon for it was proof that a human had sullied themselves to lay with one, lower than human for the same reason. He had no one. His name was Inuyasha, and he longed to be a full demon." Sadness coated her tone then, a hollowness blooming in her chest.

Not showing even a spark of emotion, the disguised taiyoukai simply waited for her to go on. However, if one knew him, they might discern a subtle change.

"Thwarted many times in his attempt to steal the jewel, Inuyasha often wondered why the woman never seemed to try and outright kill him. He did not believe she could, but he wondered why she would not fire a shot with killing intent. Before long, he approached her, not to steal the jewel, but because he was curious.

"Despite their differences, the two had a certain loneliness in common. They settled into a certain companionship that became more. Despite their affection, Kikyou could never get over her prejudice, nor could she abandon her duty. She believed that if Inuyasha were to wish himself to be human, rather than a demon, the wish would be pure and it would destroy the jewel. Unfortunately, this is not a story with happy endings, at least not for most.

"A thief by the name on Onigumo, burned and broken, was laying somewhere between life and death in a cave just outside the village. The priestess Kikyou was taking care of him and while she began to fall for Inuyasha, Onigumo fell for her. In his broken body, he would never have her. In order to accomplish his goal, he offered his body to lower level demons. They devoured his flesh and forever tainted his soul." She turned away as her son showed the grotesque process.

Natasha felt her stomach roll but ignored it, having seen worse in her years of espionage. Beside her, Clint was ever calm, but internally hoped she would move on quickly so the images would change.

"Inuyasha longed for a life with the woman he had fallen in love with, so he agreed to become a human man for her. When Onigumo, now turned to the half demon Naraku, learned of this, he became enraged. He wished to taint the jewel and tricked the two lovers into thinking they had betrayed one another. The result was Inuyasha pinned to the goshinboku and Kikyou dying shortly after she sealed him. She asked that the jewel be burned with her body so that no one could use it for evil." This time, the blue eyed beauty turned to look at her love, pinned to a tree.

Frowning, Tony spotted the look of sadness and deep longing in her features. It still didn't make sense though. At least not yet. Where did his child come in?

"Five hundred and fifty years later, it was my fifteenth birthday..." Kagome smiled a bittersweet smile and began her tale.

An hour passed before anyone realized, the story ending with the image of a bloody, broken Kagome, a dead Inuyasha, two very injured humans and a frightened Shippou. There was an eery silence as the images faded away.

"I was forced back to this time. Mama found me at the bottom of the well and got me into a hospital. Unfortunately, it attracted a lot of unnecessary attention considering the accelerated healing. You see, the jewel doesn't want to let go of me. It merged with my soul and I am considered somewhat immortal at this point. The only death that will take for me is a violent one, and even then, the jewel is part is part of my soul. I will not be reincarnated into anything but what I am now." This in itself was saddening. A human soul was made to grow and evolve, not remain stagnant in one identity.

Though it was illogical in every way, Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist-Iron Man-felt like a failure. He had a kid. Sure he hadn't known until recently, but he had a kid and because he was regarded as so horribly irresponsible, no one had seen fit to tell him until it was really too late in a lot of ways. Just as the government had experimented on the Capsicle with promises of the greater good, some capricious jewel had decided to wreak havoc on his child's immortal soul-and he didn't even believe in crap like that!

"I am honored to stand before you, Priestess. I shall protect you from my brother with the last drop of royal Asgardian blood in my form!" Thor declared proudly, taking a knee and grasping her hand. "Even if you will not choose to serve me, I will serve you, my Lady."

Nick Fury frowned, but came back to himself. "What I'm still not getting is why they're taking people's souls and where Loki fits in. How did he know about you? As far as history is concerned, you died in that battle or never existed at all."

"Kikyou has lived though. Well, held onto undeath through the years. She is still animated and those soul collectors were hers," the orange haired male put in, no longer hiding his inhuman features. With his fox-like qualities and the gleam in his eyes, he suddenly looked every bit as formidable as the quiet man behind him.

"This one stated killing her was the wiser action," the stoic male, still wearing his human mask despite the kitsune's ease with showing outsiders.

"Wait, if I'm following this whole legendary priestess thing right, then she has been living off a piece of your soul and the lost ones of lonely women for five hundred years?" Giving his daughter a once over which confirmed his words, he turned his attention to the two from her past. "So, you thought it was wise, but didn't do it? You let some glorified blow up doll walk around with a chunk of her soul, feeding on other people?" His tone was accusing.

False brown eyes narrowed at the billionaire. "Stark, you would be wise to cease speaking of matters you do not understand." The youkai in human skin stood to his full height, his manner calm yet deadly.

In response to the silent threat, the redheaded woman stood, hand on her gun. She didn't think it could kill him, but it could make life painful. She didn't need to look to know Clint was behind her, ready to back her up at the drop of a hat.

"That's enough." Swallowing his discomfort with the idea of yet more 'magic' in his world, Bruce stepped forward. "My guess is Kagome didn't want to kill her, wanted this Kikyou to choose to move on, am I right?" When the girl nodded, he turned to his friend. "Which means they were respecting her wishes."

Brows furrowed, Toney opened his mouth to ask a question, but closed it when the Capcicle put his two cents in.

"So, my guess is Loki had Kikyou bind herself to him and the souls-They're trying to remake the jewel?" The blond man looked contemplative, his eyes peeking up at her thoughtfully. "And you... He wants you, because she told him. What if he kills her now, so that you are whole? Since she pledged to him, do you become Loki's?"

The illusion of humanity cracked for a moment and Sesshomaru let out a low, feral snarl. "That poor excuse for a god will not possess that which is _mine_."

"Yours? What the hell are you talking about?" A very paternal possessiveness welled inside him. He may not have been around long, but that didn't change that she was _his_ child and this overgrown dog was trying to say she belonged to him. There was also the sting that came with the realization she had lied to him.

Kagome got between the two males that felt responsible for her before they could potentially harm one another. "Stop!" She rested one hand on her father's chest, feeling the mechanism beneath with worry, the other held up as if to stop the white haired male from advancing.

Static seemed to crackle between them all for a long moment. All the Avengers were on their feet, weapons at the ready, while both Shippou and Sesshomaru were posed to defend or even attack.

"Tony, come with me, okay?" Moving her hand down to her father's, she began tugging him to the next room. When Sesshomaru growled, she gave him a firm look and continued down the hall. Only when there were several rooms between them did she stop.

Breaking the silence, the billionaire let out a frustrated sigh. "You lied to me. You said Tsukino never made a move on you." His tone was accusing. "We agreed to answer questions honestly, even if you lied by omission, that's blatant dishonesty. Did you lie about anything else?" he demanded, feeling very much like a child that was told his favorite toy was being played with by another boy. He did sound like a dirty old man.

"No, I did not lie." Anger rose in her at that moment. However, she quashed it. "Sesshomaru sees me as his, but not his lover. If anything, he sees himself as a guardian. Mama is descended from his ward in the feudal era. He has been watching over us for all that time. Add in Inuyasha's promise to protect me, he feels honor bound to make sure I'm taken care of. I'm his and he is my Lord." Which was exactly why she did not intend on taking up the blond god on his offer. Sesshomaru was so very territorial.

"So... He sees you as his responsibility. Well, we'll have to fix that, cause we Stark take care of ourselves. Or hire people to do it for us." Grinning, he pulled her into his arms, not allowing her to squirm away. "And even if you never take my name, you're a Stark."


	6. Chapter 6 Speculation and Revelation

_A.N. Sorry I haven't been around as much-The end of May always sucks for me. I do not own anything._

"_Has playboy Tony Stark, also known as 'Iron Man' taken it too far? Sighted with eighteen year old-"_

Flipping the channel, the tycoon groaned. It didn't really bug _him_ that everyone assumed she was his latest conquest. If anything, it amused him. His child was mortified however and yet still refused to come out as his progeny. Something about dishonoring the Higurashi name. Well, it was either let the world know, or let people continue to assume.

"_Kagome Higurashi, Tony Stark's latest conquest, is a high class call girl. Spotted with Inuji Tsukino and Aiji Mikono as well as others, it is quite obvious that-"_

He turned it off. Now that made him absolutely ill. "JARVIS, schedule a press conference. My daughter and I are going to clear this up whether she wants to or not."

x~x~x

"Mama, what do I do?" Kagome lamented, leaning heavily into her mother as she held her tightly. "They're saying such horrible things about me, but if I tell them the truth, I dishonor Papa even more." It would reflect poorly on the Higurashi name and the shrine, but the scandal of her being a 'call girl' was just as appalling.

Stroking her daughter's hair, Emiko kissed the top of her head. "I will take the brunt of it." When her daughter jerked up, she met her gaze with gentleness. "It was my indiscretion. I do not regret it, but I will take responsibility for it. I will make sure the blame falls upon me."

"No!" her daughter protested, not wanting her mother to be looked upon with contempt by society.

"There will be no such passing of judgement, Emiko." Silently, the guardian of the family strode forth and eyed them impassively. Even so many generations later, he could still see evidence of his ward in them, even detect a similarity of scent. Turning his cool gaze to Kagome, he appraised her idly. "You will admit that you were fathered by Stark. His well known womanizing will make the fact easily accepted." Golden irises flickered back to Emiko. "If asked, you will say simply it was a youthful indiscretion, no more. Public opinion will favor you over Stark."

"What about you, Tsukino-sama? They are accusing you of inappropriate conduct as well," Emiko reminded him, worrying her lip. It was unfair that he had to bear such an accusation for protecting her daughter and their family.

"It does not matter to this one. It is well known this one is a patron of this shrine and the miko has the interest of the company for expertise on feudal history. Mikono's branch is creating a videogame concerning your shrine's legends.." It was all very plausible sounding.

Sighing in relief, Kagome gave Sesshomaru a warm smile. "Thank you."

Inclining his head, Sesshomaru strode past them to make preparations.

x~x~x

_Ignoring her soul collectors, the undead woman stared down at her cracking clay hands. "She'll be done soon, won't she?" It was a question, yet she wanted no answer. She didn't really want anything but for her false body to finally erode._

"_My fair one, why do you let yourself languish?" a smooth voice intoned, appearing behind her as if from thin air._

_Standing, the priestess drew her bow, arrow pointed at the straight at his heart. However, she froze, her grip going lax. "Kami-sama..."_

"_Yes, Priestess." He stepped in close, using the tiniest bit of his power on her, casting an illusion over her. He smiled when she touched her false body as if it were suddenly real. _

_When the glamour shattered to reveal her cracking clay body anew, Kikyou almost cried out. "I could not serve you the way you would need, Kami-sama. I am only a broken doll." Bitterness filled her at the realization. He would feel her reincarnation eventually and go to her instead when he discovered how impure she was._

"_Priestess, you are more than I could have ever hoped for. As my priestess, you will be my earthly tie, the one to guide me. Pledge yourself to me and we will be forever intertwined." His hand caressed her cheek, infusing her with just enough power to close the cracks on her face, making her smooth again._

_Resting her hand on top of his, she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, feeling his godly power singing through her form. "What is your name, Kami-sama?" She did not recognize him, no echo of familiarity in her when she looked upon him._

"_Loki, my Kikyou. I am Loki and you shall be my priestess. In time, you will be relieved of this pain. You will feel a heartbeat in your chest and your skin will be warm. Serve me well and you will live again." His voice was like a caress, so warm and full of sweet promises._

_Kneeling before him, she reached up and took his hand. "I am your priestess alone, Loki-sama."_

Breaking away from the memory, Kikyou held the single gem she had kept for herself close. It was not nearly as powerful as the original, but it could possibly break the hold he had on her if she used it correctly, at the right time. She tucked it into her shirt again and would have prayed, but for her link to him. He would hear all her prayers.

x~x~x

"Mikono-san, is it true you are a client of Higurashi Kagome?" a reporter shouted at the disguised kitsune as he walked towards the gates of Tsukino estate.

Flashing his best playboy smile, Shippo looked at the reporter with his charm in full force. "When you look this good, who needs to pay for it? Besides, Higurashi-san is an honorable young woman and it's awful that you are disparaging her this way." He looked charmingly distraught. "We have been acquainted since her shrine handled my father's funeral arrangements. Further inquiries will be answered in a Tsukino Inc press release." With that, he slipped inside and ignored the other shouted questions.

When he entered the estate, Sesshomaru was waiting for him, the tiniest hint of annoyance in his eyes. "You only bait them."

"I give them something more entertaining to talk about. Mama will look boring next to me," the orange haired male replied with a grin. He'd lived a long enough time that he honestly cared very little about public opinion. His motherly figure did not have the benefit of age or experience that allowed the casual disregard of smear campaigns.

"Evidence of her consulting position as well as her personal ties to you shall be distributed in our press release. From there, it will be 'leaked' that the miko is his child." The taiyoukai had considered it thoroughly and thought it best. That way, when she admitted to it, it would imply that she had not wanted to admit such a thing, thus shifting the dishonor to the father she would not have. However, they would also understand she had a duty to him and forgive her association.

While the older male spoke, the kitsune's gaze became distant. He pressed his earpiece and sighed. "Um... Might have a change of plans as far as the internal leak." Walking into the sitting room, he turned on the tv.

"_Tony Stark is about to make an announcement regarding his recent affair with suspected call girl Higurashi Kagome. Let's tune in,"_ a reporter stated, posed with a finger to her earpiece as the screen cut away to show the American man before a flock of reporters.

"_Testing."_ Looking far too amused given the situation, the billionaire tapped the microphone and looked up at the audience. "_Lot of speculation about my love life lately, figured I'd clear it up. One, I'm Tony Stark and I don't pay for sex. Two, honestly, I know I'm a bit of a bastard, but come on! She's eighteen and looks fifteen. Three, final thing, pretty important... She's my kid."_

The bedlam that followed that announcement was 'journalism' at its worst.

Sesshomaru's eyes were narrowed at the screen.

x~x~x

"You pissed at me?" Tony asked the woman bluntly as he paced his temporary residence. "Emiko?"

On the screen, the woman shifted the phone to the opposite ear. "I'm hardly the one you need to worry about Anthony. Between our daughter and her protectors, you're in hot water. Tsukino Inuji is not one to be trifled with. You are very fortunate Aiji has taken a liking to you."

"Aw, he can't be that bad." Of course he knew Tsukino was indeed that bad. Even before the reveal, he knew the cold man as a ruthless monster in the business world. Now that he knew he was an actual monster, he thanked whatever Asgardian peeper who'd listen that they had managed to keep meetings to a minimum over the years.

"Tsukino-sama is a very generous man, but he is also fiercely protective of what belongs to him. Any child I could have ever conceived would have been his Anthony. He sees your actions as shameful to myself and our child. As stated before, you are lucky to have an ally in Aiji." Her tone was very stern, scolding.

"How's Kagome with all of this?" the billionaire sighed, looking at the woman's frustration filled features.

"Hurt that you went against her wishes without consulting her. There was already a plan in motion that she was to inform you of." Emiko let out a long suffering sigh. "You know now what she has been through, the roads she's traveled. She isn't a little girl anymore."

"She never got to be my little girl," Tony snapped in annoyance, the words flying from his mouth before he could hope to filter them.

Wincing, the Higurashi-matriarch closed her eyes. "Would you have honestly wanted her all those years ago? Would you have dropped by to say hello, sent money?" Her tone was not biting, but when she heard no answer, she continued. "We don't know these answers, Anthony, and we can't know. However, she would not be the young woman she is today if we did, nor would you be the man you are. I am sorry about the pain I've caused you, but it cannot be changed."

x~x~x

"He doesn't mean to be a jerk. Really. It's just sort of who he is," Bruce told his friend's daughter, apology in his manner.

Kagome frowned at the man but could not really harbor ill feelings towards him. He was only trying to help. The fact that Sesshomaru had even allowed him on the premises showed that he found him honorable. Or Shippou cared even less for House rules than she thought. "You treat me with greater respect than he does, Mr. Banner."

"Try to see things from his perspective. He just found out that he has a daughter, a daughter who has actually died at least once, if I understood Kikyou's resurrection story correctly, and faced dangers even he has not. This is the one arena he can rescue you in. It may not have been the best way to go about it, but it comes from a place of care." Smiling a little, he peered down at the teen. "It's easy for me to treat you as an adult, because I wasn't the one deprived of seeing your childhood."

Worrying her lip, she had to admit he had a point. She was struggling with the whole experience, but so was he. After all, she was eighteen years old. His obligations were null and void at this point, yet he was still interested. Even before discovering her secrets, he was interested in her, despite abysmal grades and a lack of 'Stark qualities'.

Seeing her manner softening just slightly, the scientist smiled softly and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Give him a call."

Jerking out of her reverie, she sighed and gave him an appraising look. "Maybe. There's something else I've been meaning to discuss with you. It's relevant to Captain America as well. That serum used on him, as well as the one you created, what exactly was used?"

Frowning, the scientist looked thoughtful. "If I knew what was in the original, I would not have failed so miserably. For mine, I used genetic samples given to my lab."

"It is my theory that the samples were drawn from youkai. The reason your serum resulted in the way it did is because the genetic material used for it was that of an oni, whereas the serum Captain America was given likely utilized a youkai of at least Shippou's strength." Looking thoughtful, she contemplated it a beat. "In fact, I _might_ be able to stabilize Hulk to a degree, with time and observation."

Thinking she was far more like her father than she realized, Bruce smiled. "Well, maybe we can get you into the lab, back home."

"Or we go into the woods and see how my way works out," Kagome countered with a smile.

"Perhaps," Bruce replied, wondering exactly what her way meant.

x~x~x

Massive hands moved delicately over the fine china. "You have come for me? It's not a move most would anticipate. Though I've already lived far longer than could be expected for my bloodline." The hanyou was not at all disturbed, despite the ominous aura his visitor put off.

"You have been overlooked, yet you know just as much as those who disregard you. Tell me, Jinenji, was it? Where did the shikon no tama truly go?" The 'god' appeared untroubled as he walked closer to the gentle giant.

"Loki, if you believe I will betray those I call friends to you, you are sadly mistaken." Picking up a small tea cup, he poured himself some of his brew and took a careful sip. Turning to the male, he dropped his human guise entirely. "So if you wish to kill me, kill me."

Eyes narrowed, the smaller male stepped in closer to him. "You've grown a spine in your time, Half-breed. You would be better served with allegiance to those who may crush you."

Images ran through his mind, from his first meeting with Kagome to the approach by her allies after her disappearance, and finally to the modern day, watching her grow and change. "I've lived longer than anyone of my limited strength rightfully should. If I am to die, I am dying as a loyal friend."

"Have it your way, Half-breed." Loki raised his staff.

x~x~x

Slipping from the Tsukino compound, Kagome was grateful for the training that allowed her to move unnoticed through the grounds. When she was a safe distance away, she took out her cell phone. She frowned a beat before sneaking into a coffee shop and sending a text.

In under two minutes, a sleek limousine arrived and honked.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome knew it could only be for her. She walked out and slid inside the vehicle. "Thank you for not coming in the suit."

"It's in the trunk," Tony admitted, smiling at her. "So, you forgive me?"

"Can I have an apology first?" the miko countered, eying the older man with a bit of annoyance. She wanted to give him a chance, but she wasn't about to just forget his blatant disregard for her wishes.

"Oh, come on, we both know the drill. Forgive and forget!" When she continued to stare at him with annoyance in her eyes, he sighed. "Fine, fine. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you or Emiko or anyone else. I just couldn't tolerate what they were saying about you." His child was not a call-girl.

"Well, if you'd waited a little longer, we were working on a strategy to reveal it more tactfully. Though Sesshomaru was going to lay all fault at your feet," the young woman admitted, sighing and finally relaxing a bit. "I accept your apology, but in the future, I will be less willing to if you continue to overlook my opinion in favor of your own."

Tugging her into his arms, he grinned. "Understood."

Not fighting the hold, Kagome hesitantly leaned into him. After a few moments, she pushed back and sat on the seat. "So what does your team have in mind for tracking Loki?"

Before he could answer, JARVIS came through the speakers in the back of the vehicle. "Sir, you said to keep tabs on certain individuals. I have news on Hachiuma Sasaki."

"Wait, you're watching my friends?" Kagome demanded, narrowing her eyes at him for yet another invasion into her life that she had not sanctioned.

"To be fair, when I placed the order for surveillance, I did not know you were a time travelling priestess. You were just my helpless little girl who'd had a brush with death and was hanging out with men old enough to be your father themselves. You can understand paternal protectiveness, can you not?" He gave her his most sincere grin, eyes twinkling with what had to be some sort of barely concealed mischief.

"You forget I mothered a kitsune, 'Dad'. So the charm is really not half as effective as you think," she retorted dryly.

Pouting, the billionaire opened his mouth to respond.

"Sir, the report. I've received word that Hachiuma Sasaki has been murdered. Likely by Loki," JARVIS cut him off. "I've already sent word to Director Fury and the rest."

A painful silence descended between the two before Kagome took out her phone and dialed Sesshomaru, fighting tears.


End file.
